swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Erik Jensen
is a Colonel in the Imperial Army. He is currently stationed in Los Angeles after being transferred from New York City. Erik often served as the sidekick to Joseph Rodgers. Early life Erik was born and raised in Brooklyn where he and Joe soon became fast friends. The duo would often cross paths with Vinnie Donatelli Jr. While attending school, Erik would often disrupt classes leading to him being labeled as a "class clown", although standardized testing later revealed that Erik was actually smarter then most of the kids in his class and his acting out was seen as a result of him not being challenged enough. Despite his intelligence, Erik would often fall victim to Joe's pranks including chasing a $20 bill into traffic on the Belt Parkway. Later life Erik was placed in several AP classes in high school. He graduated with honors and later took and passed the NYPD entrance exam. Imperial encounter In 2002, Erik along with Joe would encounter a displaced Stormtrooper by the name of Tevin Felth. Erik,a long with Joe and their friends would later aid Tevin in helping to communicate with Bryan Khayman about the construction of Death Star IV. For his help, Erik was offered a position within the Rommel Administration. NYPD career In 2003, Erik would start working for the NYPD under Khayman's supervision. During this time, he would often resort to his wisecracking routines after being inspired by a veteran detective in the precinct he was assigned to. Imperial career After Joe was shot on duty and dismayed at the incompetence of the detective assigned to the case, Erik joined the Empire full-time at the rank of Major finding himself once again under Khayman's supervision. Here he would make fast friends and fellow jokers with Michael Piett. Erik would often be overlooked due to his clownish nature despite being Joe's sidekick until Davin Felth sought to fill a void in the chain of command and promoted Erik to the rank of full Colonel much to the dismay of David Gonzalez who protested Felth's decision due to the fact that Erik rarely took his job seriously. Indeed Gonzalez raised a huge stink when Erik was transferred to Los Angeles along with him. In LA, Erik found himself on the wrong side of Miguel Chavez who was often annoyed at Erik's laid-back attitude and felt Miguel's fist once. Miguel soon requested a transfer to escape from Erik and the continued harassment of the LAPD. Despite being across the country, Erik still visits Joe and the rest of the gang in New York for the holidays and whenever David gets annoyed with him. Personality *Erik is a huge fan of daytime talk shows, namely Jerry Springer and Maury. He once downloaded sound effects similar to the ones used on Springer to his office computer which were later found by Richie Terrik and used by the latter for the same effect. *Erik's wisecracks will often be used to get others into trouble such as when he told an Army Captain in LA who was acting disrespectful to Erik that the mess line was not an all-you-can-eat buffet within earshot of Gonzalez. *Erik claims to have many talents including being able to flatten tires without shredding them. He and Mike used this on Marcus Jacobs much to Jacobs' dismay and annoyance. Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Imperial officers